The Upside to Damage
by BottomsUp2Rupert
Summary: Can one letter really effect one's life so drasticly? It can if you're Hermione. It can cause lives to fall apart, relationships to die, and it can go through the greatest test of them all.Can love sustain? HrD, HrTwins. Post Hogwarts.
1. Rejection to Acception

* * *

Chapter One- Rejection to Acception

* * *

"Ron!" Hermione called out to the kitchen. "Ron, come here!" 

"What is it?" Ron asked, scrambling through the door as if Hermione was being murdered.

"I got the letter!"

"What letter?''

"THE letter!" Hermione ran over to Ron, showing him the envelope. The color drained from Ron's face. He shot a look up at Hermione, but she ignored it.

"Should I open it?," Hermione asked Ron.

"Well, that's what one normally does when they receive a letter." Hermione once again ignored Ron. Hermione inhaled a deep breath.

"Here goes nothing…" Hermione slowly peeled back the seal and took out the letter. She shakily began to read, parchment held up in front of her face, enabling Ron from seeing her reaction. Hermione slowly read the letter and reread it again to make sure she took in every word on it correctly.

Hermione hastily lowered the letter, relieving an ear to ear grin to Ron. Hermione's cinnamon eyes showed celebration and rejoice. Hermione flung her arms around Ron into an embrace, still a hold of the letter.

"I'M ACCEPTED!," Hermione squealed to Ron. "RON, I'M ACCEPTED! I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS!"

"You're not going," Ron plainly stated. Hermione slowly pulled away from him giving him a puzzled look.

"What do you mean?," Hermione's voice cracked.

"I mean I'm not letting you go."

"Why not?!?" Hermione's rejoice had quickly converted to anger.

"YOU KNOW! The world is way too risky for you to be away!"

"HOW SO?!?" Hermione hollered back to Ron. "The war has been over for 3 years! 3 YEARS RON! I WOULD BE FINE!"

"You never know what psychopath is lurking around, ready to avenge you from Voldemort's death! Plus, how do you expect to raise a family there?!? You'll never be home!"

"WHO SAYS I WANT A FAMILY RIGHT AWAY, ANYWAYS?!?"

"I DO!" Hermione gaped at Ron. Did he just make then decision that she would be giving birth to babies RIGHT AWAY? Wasn't it Hermione's job to decide if she wanted bundles of joy? After all, it was Hermione responsible for giving birth.

"And besides," Ron continued, "What would you benefit from this anyways? NOTHING, that's what!" Hermione could believe Ron.

"Why did you even let me apply if you wouldn't allow me to go anyways?," Hermione hissed.

"I honestly thought you wouldn't make it…" Ron muttered, not realizing Hermione was hearing what he was saying.

"YOU WHAT?!," Hermione exploded in Ron's face. "WHY WOULDN'T I MAKE IT?!"

"First off, you left school, what, three years ago?"

"So? My age doesn't affect my chances of getting this job! Do you know how many people have said I'm the brightest witch of my age? SOMETIMES I EVEN KNEW MORE THAN MY PROFESSORS!"

"Who in their right mind would hire a twenty year old?!" Ron bellowed out to Hermione.

"Anyone who knows me would! DO YOU KNOW MY CAPABILITIES?"

"It doesn't matter who would hire you. The bottom line is that you aren't going, and that's final."

Hermione felt anger consume her. She felt the blood in her veins boiling and the heat of her face increase. Finally, she reached the point where she was incapable of holding it in.

"RONALD, JUST BECAUSE YOU WANT ME ALL FOR YOURSELF DOESN'T MEAN YOU HAVE TO RUIN MY LIFE! ALL YOU'RE THINKING ABOUT IS YOURSELF WHEN YOU SHOULD BE THINKING ABOUT HOW THIS AFFECTS ME FOR THE BETTER! DON'T YOU REALIZE WHAT THIS WOULD DO FOR ME?! YOU'RE THROWING AWAY MY HOPES AND DREAMS!"

Ron glared at Hermione before she added, "AND FOR THAT RONALD, I HATE YOU!"

Hermione began to storm past Ron, to the coffee table. Hermione snatched her wand up that had previously been resting on the table, in the process knocking over a glass vase. As the crystal vase smashed on the ground into an uncountable amount of pieces, Hermione angrily apperated out of Ron's flat and returning to her own.

Ron angrily went to fetch his wand in the next room when he saw something lying on the floor. He bent down and slowly picked it up. It was the acceptance letter. Ron made a quick detour from getting his wand to the opposite side of the room, to the fireplace. He tossed the letter into the fireplace. As he left, Ron turned his back to the fireplace and the burning crest of Hogwarts.

* * *

Hermione felt a feeling of sadness and anger as she entered her bedroom. Why was Ron denying her dream? And more importantly, why was she obeying him? Hermione had worked so hard to get that acceptance letter to be a professor at Hogwarts. Now, just a few words had crushed those dreams. 

'When does Ron have to be like this?' Hermione wondered as she plopped down onto her bed. 'It's like this, time after time I want something…he's so selfish and never cares about what I want! Sometime I wish I…'

Hermione began to silently sob, regretting decisions of the past. Ron had always been protective for her, from the first moment they became friends. But enough was enough! Hogwarts was safe, with Dumbledore as the Headmaster. There was no threat! But off course, what Ron said goes…

Hermione glanced down to her left hand in regret. Regret that she listened to Ron. Regret that she let Ron be so overprotective for the past 10 years. Regret that she never listened to her heart. And most of all, Hermione regretted accepting that ring from Ron, accepting the proposal.

Hermione's sobs began to be loud and hard, the pain growing up more in her heart. Hermione twisted her ring off her finger and carelessly threw it aside, not caring if she found it in the morning or maybe not even ever again.

* * *

Ron muttered a spell as shards of glass flew back together, forming the vase again. As Ron placed it back on the table, where it had previously been, he thought about how the vase was much like his relationship with Hermione. As the vase seemed like a horrible wreck, it could be easily repaired. Hermione was just the same. 

As Ron left the vase on the coffee table, looking untouched, he knew that in the morning, Hermione wouldn't hate him anymore. He knew that his relationship would be fine, just like the vase was.

Little did Ron know, there was still a crack in the vase.

A/N Ok, this is my second story! Please just review this story and I hope you enjoyed it! I'm going to _try _and update before Christmas, but there's no promises! PLEASE CHECK OUT MY OTHER STORY!!! I seriously need some encouragment on that one and no one is giving it to me... so YEAH, REVIEW!

And thanks Ashley and Taylor!


	2. Haunted Sleep

_She felt his hand on top of her own, a grin on his face._

"_I can't believe we're getting married." She made a weak smile to this, but it convinced him. He silently kissed her on the lips and she shuddered, unnoticed by him. As he pulled away, she reached to her side and picked up an envelope. _

"_What's this?" He snatched away the envelope and opened it up, reading the letter that laid inside. After done reading, he silently tore it in half and threw it over his shoulders._

"_Never," he said. "You'll die. The war is everywhere even though Voldemort is gone."_

_She didn't want to listen. She was allowed to think for herself! She tried to leave, to do whatever she wanted, but as she got up, she tripped as if she was chained to something. She stood on her feet again and looked over. She was chained, well handcuffed really. On him._

"_Let me leave," she hissed. He just stood up. _

_He slow started walking, yanking her along with him._

"_Where are we going?" she demanded. As they stepped into the next room, she saw an alter._

_A wedding alter. _

_She looked down…she was wearing a wedding dress. As she looked over to the red headed man she was chained to, she saw his tuxedo._

"_You're stuck now," he said psychotically. He dragged her over and the wedding started. When she tired to say something and leave, she found that no matter how hard she screamed, no one at the wedding heard her. And when it came time for her to say something, her voice would automatically said things. She couldn't stop this wedding._

_The red haired man took the ring from the ring barer. He slowly began to slip it on her finger as he said, "There's no turning back now…Hermione, we're married."_

Hermione shot up in her bed, sweat trickling down her face as she panted. Why must this dream haunt her? And this wasn't just because of Ron's response to the Hogwarts letter. The dream hadn't just visited her tonight because of how angry she was towards her fiancée.

This dream had been visiting her for a long time. 7 months, to be exact. Every night, she woke up in fear of marriage. But was this a fear of marriage, or just a fear of Ron?

Hermione went to wash off her face and glanced at the clock on her trip over. It was 2:53 AM. She began splashing her face with water as she examined herself in the mirror. Hermione admitted that she was a wreck.

Hermione had to tell herself every night how much she loved Ron and she was probably afraid that there was no turning back after this wedding. But Hermione could sense that she was lying to herself. Did she really love Ron that much at all?

'_It's nothing more than a friendship…'_ she told herself. Hermione was afraid to admit it, but tonight she conquered her fear. She didn't love Ron. She never loved Ron in the way he had loved herself. But Hermione just couldn't tell herself that she would never love him in return.

'_Maybe if I just go through with it…maybe I'll learn to love him.'_ Hermione told herself. But how fair was she being? What would it be like to marry someone who didn't love you? And more importantly, what if she never learned to love him? What if her whole life was revolved around being married to someone who she just couldn't love?

Hermione didn't know where all of this was coming from. She had never thought of leaving Ron before…she just lived with her fear. But Hermione knew she didn't want to be with Ron now. Was all of this made clear by just that one letter that Ron refused to let her accept? Did this one event push Hermione over the edge?

Hermione began to get a migraine from both reliving her dream in her thoughts and all the sudden thinking about leaving Ron. She now trembled at the thought of her being engaged to Ron. Just the thought of one day sharing wedding vows…it frightened Hermione to death.

Hermione didn't understand…she used to dream about being with Ron. And now, things just seemed to be so…different. Ron was different now, ever since the war really. The war had changed him…but then again, didn't it change everyone? It sure changed Hermione. Seeing countless numbers of friends dying made her realize not to waste her time. She wasn't going to have forever to live her life.

But there Hermione was, her life going slow towards what she had feared of happening. She had no job, thanks to Ron, and she had never even had one. She could barely afford to rent out her flat and had to have her friends help her out with it. And, Hermione was engaged to a man she didn't love.

Hermione began weeping, clutching her pillow tightly against her chest. Her tears stained her pillow as she felt like she would never achieve anything, how she wasted her life. Why hadn't this came to her mind before? Why didn't she realize just my staying with Ron all this time when she didn't want to, her ambitions would never become a reality?

Why had this one letter made everything so much clearer? If she wanted to ever be happy, she knew now that would have to leave Ron. But Hermione didn't know if she could even bring herself to do that. She went all this way…he thought they were soul mates. He thought that in a few short months, he and Hermione would be married.

But what if she couldn't do it? Would she be fair to herself? As much as she didn't want to be selfish, there was a difference. Hermione couldn't ruin her own life just to make Ron happy.

Now it was clear. As Hermione cried herself to sleep, thinking of what was to come, she perfectly knew what had to be done. As her sobs stopped, drifting into sleep, her last thought was of how she must end everything with Ron, before it was too late.


	3. Heartaches

* * *

Chapter 3 Heartaches

* * *

The sun shone through the window, shining onto Ron as he departed his dreams and went back into reality, waking up. As his eyes fluttered open, Ron's thoughts were happy and cheerful, much like the weather. All he could think about was how today be the day that Hermione would forgive him. Today, Hermione would forget whatever she thought Ron did horribly wrong to ruin her life and would go back to loving him.

She always did.

* * *

Hermione woke up, feeling dead inside, and she had no clue why. Why wouldn't she be happy? The sun was shining, the birds were singing, life was just grand. Hermione ignored the feeling as she sat up in bed and stretched like she normally did, but as she got up to do this, something caught her eye.

Something shining in the very same sunlight that had made her feel so joyful. But as she got up and inspected the object, this sunlight made her heart sink back to reality. It was her engagement ring.

Ron. Hogwarts. Rejection. Engagement. Decisions. It all flowed back to Hermione, making it harder and harder for her to breath. She wasn't in a happy life as she had thought so just a few minutes ago.

She lived in reality, and reality was harsh. It was full of pain and mistakes and suffering. Life wasn't a fairytale, and magic didn't make life any easier. At least, not for the heart it wouldn't. There was no charm that healed a broken heart. There was no spell that could help you make a decision. There was no enchantment that would ease all the emotions that came back to Hermione just now.

Hermione's heart filled with rage. She viciously threw her ring across the room, hoping never to find it again. She didn't want to deal with Ron or the engagement at the moment.

Just as Hermione heard the ring clang down onto something in her room, Hermione hear a different noise coming from the front door. It was knocking.

"Hermione? Open the door, honey…" It was Ron. At just the thought of Ron, Hermione began to panic. He was there, at her front door! What should she do? Hermione had no idea what so ever how to break it to Ron, nor did she know if she could stand this relationship any longer. She decided to act on her feet and break it off now. _'The sooner the better'_, she told herself.

Hermione nervously, but angrily went to the front door and opened it with a glare.

"Ron," she said sternly, but she then stopped. Her heart lightened at the sight of Ron. He had brought her favorite flowers, lilies, and he had a cute, nervous smile on. All of the sudden, Hermione felt as if she understood why Ron had said no to her going to Hogwarts. He just loved her and never wanted to lose her.

"Mione…I'm really sorry about last night…I just don't ever want to lose you and I'm afraid if you go to Hogwarts, I might not ever see you again…And I just love you too much to lose you…"

Hermione flung her arms around Ron in an embrace, her thoughts of ending thinks fading away as Ron's kindness flooded into her heart.

"That's so sweet Ron," Hermione told him, still in the embrace. As she pulled away, Ron smiled to himself, knowing his plan had worked and Hermione was his once again.

"Here," Ron handed Hermione the flowers, which she graciously accepted. But as he handed her the flowers, Ron's smile faded away. He glanced at Hermione's hand holding the flowers and then back to her eyes.

"Where's your ring?"

"My what?" Hermione asked, only partly paying attention while admiring the flowers she held.

"YOUR RING!" Ron grabbed Hermione's shoulders firmly. "WHERE'S THE BLOODY RING?!" Hermione escaped from Ron's grasp and also from the fairytale that Ron had tricked her to believing she was in.

"Ron, relax! The ring's in the other room!"

"Why aren't you wearing it?!" Ron demanded.

"BECAUSE, I'm…"

"You're WHAT?"

"I'm…cleaning it," Hermione lied. She quickly looked to the floor, avoiding Ron's eyes.

"Cleaning it? You expect me to buy that?! YOU CAN BLOODY CLEAN IT WITH MAGIC!"

"Ron, you don't have any idea about cleaning rings! EVERYONE KNOWS YOU LET IT SOAK IN POTION!" Another lie. Hermione knew perfectly well that there was a spell, not a potion.

"Fine," Ron said, clearly not believing Hermione one bit.

"No Ron, it's not fine. I really don't feel like company today." And with that, Hermione slammed the door in Ron's face.

* * *

Hermione didn't know why she lied to Ron about the ring. Why didn't she just tell him that she didn't want to wear it anymore, that she didn't want to get married to him? She knew she couldn't put it off much longer. For goodness sake, the wedding was in almost four months! And why go through four more months, hurting Ron by letting him think he was going to get married to herself?

Hermione had no idea what to do really. It had been 8 days since she last seen Ron, not that he hadn't tried to see her. Doors had been held back, charms had been cast, and letters had been discarded into the flames or Hermione's fireplace. But Hermione perfectly knew she couldn't avoid Ron forever.

On day 9 of not speaking, Hermione decided to go visit Ron and end things, before Ron got too hurt. Hermione grabbed her wand and straighten out her outfit before apperating over to Ron's flat.

"Ron?" Hermione called out when she arrived. There was no respond, but she heard noise coming from the kitchen, sounding like the sound of someone doing the dishes. Hermione slowly walked to the next room.

"Ron?" Hermione called out again. She stepped into the kitchen and saw him. He slowly turned around, not hearing Hermione's call though.

The dish he held dropped to the ground, shattering.

"Her-Hermione?" Hermione nodded to Ron, who looked like a total wreck. His shirt looked like it had been worn 4 days in a row, there were bags under his eyes, and…was he…crying?

'_He must have been so hurt that I wouldn't talk to him…' _Hermione couldn't help but imagine what Ron would look like once she broke the news to him, and it frankly scared her. She never wanted to cause so much pain to him…and this was only from 9 days of ignoring him!

"I-I thought…I really screwed this one up, didn't I?" Ron asked, eyes noticeably watery.

'_Just say yes, say yes Hermione. Lying won't get you anywhere…Get it over with and say yes!'_

"No," Hermione blurted out, not knowing why. "I'm the one who screwed up…not letting you even come near me. I was wrong…" Hermione mentally slapped herself as Ron smiled.

"Really?"

"Yes," Hermione lied. Ron stepped closer and pulled Hermione into a kiss, which she wanted nothing more than too escape from. Why had she lied? Goodness, this wasn't going to be easy.

"I take it," Ron said as he pulled away, "that the engagement party is still on next Friday?"

"Yes," Hermione automatically said, not knowing what else she could say. "I can't wait."

* * *

Hermione spent the next week, with Ron planning the party. Every moment she was with him though, her heart ached for her to yell out, "I DON'T LOVE YOU AND I'M LEAVING YOU!" But then, Hermione thought of the pain Ron went through before. She didn't want to put him through that again, she couldn't.

But she must. She knew she had to. And every time she was with Ron, she tried to end things, knowing it would be for the better. But something almost enabled her from it. She didn't know what to do anymore. With each breath she took, Hermione felt more trapped into this engagement.

Finally, it was the night before the engagement party. Hermione gazed at her ring, going over her speech to Ron. She planned it all out and everything was perfectly in line.

The next day, Hermione decided she was finally going to be single once again.

**A/N REVIEW! And I'll update soon…but please, check out my other story! And If you already read it, I promise I'll update soon!**


	4. The End Marks The Begining That's 2 Come

Ron excitedly greeted all the guests into the Burrow for the engagement party. One by one, he accepted handshakes and "good luck to you both"s. No one couldn't ignore the fact that Ron was glowing with happiness. Or that he couldn't wipe that smile off his face.

But, no one could blame him for being so happy. Everyone knew Hermione and Ron would end up like this, getting married to each other. To some people, this was a good thing. But to some envious others, they regretted that Hermione and Ron ever met.

"I wish Hermione never went to Hogwarts!" Lavender complained to Pavarti at the party.

"Oh, shut up and drink some punch!" Pavarti shoved punch into Lavender's face rather rudely. Unlike Lavender, Pavarti was extremely happy for Hermione and Ron.

"But I don't want punch! I want my Won-Won back!"

"Lavender, next time, don't come to the engagement party of the guy you love unless it's your party! You're going to ruin it for the other people if they find out you still love him!"

"Well, it's not like I'm announcing that I want him back or anything!" Pavarti sighed and walked away to Ron. Maybe she could now actually wish the couple good luck.

"Ron! Hey, how are you?," Pavarti kindly asked. But she didn't need to ask. His face showed it all.

"I'm great! I'm just so happy I'm marrying her…she's the only person who's ever loved me, you know." Pavarti's mind flashed back to Lavender, but she quickly put her mind on a new topic.

"Where's Hermione?" Ron's face fell. He quickly looked to both his left and his right. "Ron…you forgot about Hermione!"

"I-I'm su-sure she'll show u-up soon," Ron nervously stuttered. Not only had he forgotten about his fiancée on the day of their engagement party, but she hadn't even shown up yet! Yes, inside, Ronald Weasley was a wreck.

* * *

Hermione woke up late from her nap that afternoon, causing her to be very late for her engagement party. Normally, about this sort of thing, Hermione would have been way too excited to nap, let alone sleep in late and be late for it. But, this wasn't any normal engagement party. It was her engagement party. Her engagement party to Ron Weasley. And after that night, Hermione had plans to not be engaged to Ron anymore.

That's what caused Hermione to not be excited. She was nervous. Hermione had no idea how Ron would take the news. Would he understand? Would he agree with her? Would he cry? Would he blow up in her face?

Hermione tried to not think of the worst, but that wasn't always successful.

_What if he somehow forces me to marry him? What if I never talk to any of the Weasley's again after this? What if I never talk to Harry again? Or worse...what if this traumatizes Ron and he…oh lord, let's hope he doesn't kill himself…or anyone else either._

Hermione tried to shake the thought of death off her mind as she dug through her closet, looking for something nice to wear. There was no use for buying anything new. After all, why would you get anything new just to dump you fiancée?

Hermione dug hastily through her clothes, looking for something at least halfway descent to wear that night, but she continued having no luck what-so-ever. She sighed and decided to go over to Ginny's flat…to see if she had any good clothes she could borrow.

'I'm sure she'll understand.' Hermione thought to herself as she apperated to Ginny's flat. 'It's not like I'm going to borrow anything nice and go have a food fight! I'm going to an engagement party…MY engagement party! I need something decent to wear!'

Hermione began rummaging Ginny's closet in hope of an outfit. After 7 minutes of searching, Hermione found it. It was the perfect outfit! Hermione didn't care if Ginny killed her, SHE WAS WEARING IT. Hermione had to wear it. Ginny got to wear it all the other days, but his day, Hermione had her chance.

Flashback

_Hermione had to basically drag Ginny along as they went through Diagon Alley. Ginny was pointing at all the clothing stores, begging to stop by for "one second" to buy some new clothes. But, Hermione was too smart to let her do that._

"_We HAVE to get to WWW NOW! There's no time to stop! Fred and George need us before that mutant candy takes over the whole store! I told them not to try using their "special ingredient" to their candies…and now look what happened! Mutant candy is trying to crush all their customer's bones!"_

"_BUT HERMIONE," Ginny began to beg. "I WON'T BE LONG! I JUST NEED A MINUTE!"_

"_Do you really want to abandon your brothers, near death, for a new outfit that you could buy tomorrow? Honestly-" Hermione looked back to Ginny, but she wasn't there. _

'Wait, where did she go?'_ Hermione then remember that they were right next to Moonlight, Ginny's favorite store of all time. Hermione sighed as she looked to her left to Moonlight. Sure enough, there was Ginny, staring in aw at a dress in the front window._

"_GINNY! COME ON WE HAVE TO GO HELP FRED AND GEORGE!" Hermione stormed over to Ginny, but she didn't budge. "ARE YOU LISTENING?!? WE HAVE TO GO NOW!"_

"_Not until I get this dress!"_

"_Ginny…"_

"_I'M NOT LEAVING!" Hermione gave in, realizing she was wasting time by arguing with Ginny._

"_Fine, go buy the dress! But, if you take longer than one minute, I'm taking the dress and personally burning it!" Ginny dashed into the store and started checking out. That's when Hermione actually looked at the dress._

"_It's beautiful…" Hermione murmured to herself about the white strapless dress. It had ruffled all down the dress with a bow on the top right side. Hermione quickly thought about her wardrobe at home and came to the conclusion that she was in drastic need of a completely new wardrobe._

'Maybe now is a good time to start…' _Hermione ran into the store and over to her friend._

"_Where did you get the dress?!?"_

"_Umm, well over there. But it's kind of the last one…or the only one. It's a Heather Original…meaning this is the only one."_

"_Oh…"Hermione said, with clear disappointment in her voice._

"_BUT, if you want it, take it," Ginny generously offered, but Hermione declined. _

'What kind of friend would I be if I did that?'_ Hermione watched the cashier_ _ring up Ginny's dress, saddened that she would never get to wear that dress._

End Flashback

That was it. THE dress she had wanted to wear for months! Hermione slipped on the dress, using the size spell to make it fit her figure. Hermione admired the knee length dress in the mirror once before apperating to the Burrow, where all the party guests waited for her arrival.

* * *

Ginny admired that day. The fact that her brother and her best friend were engaged made her in high spirits. She could believe that in 4 short months, they would actually be getting married. Ginny sighed and she poured some punch.

Suddenly, Ginny heard a loud crack, making her spill punch all over herself. She scowled at her stupidity of being frightened by someone apperating. She looked around to see who it was to find no other then the bride-to-be.

"Hermione! Are you just arriving?," Ginny asked. She studied Hermione before adding, "And is that my dress you're wearing?"

"Oh, umm…yes."

"To what question?"

"Both." Hermione smiled innocently. "I…I had nothing to wear. And well, it IS my engagement party…"

"Oh, fine!" Hermione ran over and hugged her best friend. "BUT, don't you dare ruin it! That is too delicate to go through any cleaning spells!"

"Don't worry, I won't ruin it. But, I can't talk…Ron is probably worried sick on where I was!" They exchanged their goodbyes before Hermione rushed into the next room to find Ron. Hermione found him nervously scoping the room, mostly likely for herself Hermione assumed. Ron spotted her within seconds and a look of relief came across his face.

"Hermione, I thought you weren't going to make it!" Ron swept her into a kiss, which Hermione wanted to push off. "I thought…I thought you might have changed your mind about marrying me…"

'Now's as good a time as ever' Hermione thought.

"About that Ron…I-"

"HERMIONE! It's been SO LONG!" Pavarti interrupted and pulled Hermione into an embrace.

'Perfect timing…'

"Hey, Pavarti! How are things with Dean going?" Hermione pretended to be interested as Pavarti basically told Hermione her every single detail of what happened to herself after school.

"Well, it's been nice chatting Hermione, but I just wanted to wish your marriage best of luck!" Hermione cringed at the wish. What would everyone think after she ended it with Ron? Was Hermione even making the right choice? Hermione's head began to ache with decision.

"You were saying something, Mione?," Ron asked.

"What?"

"Weren't you saying something before Pavarti interrupted? Something along the lines of 'About that Ron'?"

"Oh, oh yes. About that- can we finish this…alone?"

"Um, well I'm not sure if we have a place to get to alone in this house…I have a lot of family here, you know…by the way, have you reconsidered Bill's girl for the flower girl? I know she's only 3, but Bill really wants her in-"

"Ron, don't get me off topic," Hermione ordered.

"But the wedding is in 4 months and it's rather important that we know who the flower girl is going to be."

"Ron, this is important-"

"And so is who our flower girl is! We have to know soon, or else Ginny will have to double as the Maid of Honor AND the Flower Girl!"

"RON," Hermione snapped. She couldn't take it anymore, how he could just ignore her about some stupid flower girl. "THERE ISN'T GOING TO BE A FLOWER GIRL!"

"What's a wedding without a flower girl?"

"NO! DON'T YOU GET IT?" Ron shook his head, the color drained from his face.

"There isn't going to be a flower girl because there isn't going to be a wedding!," Hermione hissed at Ron.

"What are you talking about Hermione?" Ron's jolly voice had decrease to a mere whisper. Hermione sighed and looked into Ron's eyes.

"Ron…I'm sorry, but I can't marry you." Hermione twisted the engagement ring off her finger and silently placed it into Ron's huge palms. Hermione felt her heart being ripped out as Ron looked into her eyes, wetness conquering them. A silent tear streamed down his face as Ron looked solemnly at the ring in his hand.

"Hermione, don't do this," Ron begged his fiancée. "We're having our engagement party! Please Mione-"

"Don't you Mione me! I'm not continuing this relationship with you any longer just because you're trying to make me feel bad!"

"But think of what we've been, what we are! Think of what we could be! Are you just willing to throw that all away?"

"I never wanted this to happen. I never wanted to be here, at OUR engagement party. I never wanted to marry you Ron." Ron stood there, flabbergasted at what Hermione said. Were all those years of dating for nothing? Was Hermione pretending to be happy that whole time while Ron was falling in love?

"I never wanted to hurt you, either," Hermione continued. "Because I love you, just not in the same way that you love me."

"Were those 4 years of my life dating you wasted?"

"No Ron! I loved being your girlfriend, but I loved you when I was a girl. I've grown up, moved on."

"Moved on?" Ron asked; face red with the thought of Hermione cheating on him.

"No, not like that Ron. I've moved on from the stage in my life full with puppy love. That's all we ever had Ron. It was only puppy love."

"So why are you engaged to me?" Ron asked, his voice getting louder with anger.

"I couldn't say no to you…I never wanted to break your heart."

"Well, good job not breaking my heart!" Ron yelled at Hermione sarcastically.

"You don't understand-"

"NEITHER DO YOU!" Ron exploded with anger. Hermione never wanted it to be like this. She wanted him to understand and for them to go on as friends.

'_I should have ended this before I got in too deep'_ Hermione thought, tears threatening to spill over.

"HOW DO YOU THINK IT MAKES ME FEEL, AT MY ENGAGEMENT PARTY, FOR YOU TO DO THIS?!? HUH?!?"

"Stop it Ron," Hermione hissed. "You'll attract a crowd."

"WHY SHOULD I BLOODY STOP IT?!? THEY'RE GOING TO FIND OUT ANYWAYS!" Some people at the party began to look over, wondering why the soon-to-be-newlyweds where bickering. Hermione started noticing the crowd and made one last plea to Ron.

"Don't do this, please Ron. I'm begging you!"

"WHY SHOULDN'T EVERYONE AT THE PARTY KNOW THAT YOU BROKE THE BLOODY ENGAGEMENT OFF?!?" With that, the whole party silenced, except for Billy and Fleur's crying baby boy.

Hermione closed her eyes, trying to push back the tears. Even with her eyes closed, she felt the stares of all the people on her, questioning her. Hermione never wanted to open her eyes. She would see them all when she opened her eyes. All of them would beg her not to leave Ron, as they were the "perfect couple". Everyone would try to convince her to stay, but Hermione knew better than to listen.

'_Has anyone even bothered to look at me in these past two years? Have they noticed how incomplete I was with Ron? I was never meant to be with him, no matter what everyone else thinks.'_

Hermione opened her eyes to everyone, and she couldn't hold back her tears any longer. As much as she thought everyone in that room deserved an answer from her, to know why the wedding was off, Hermione couldn't handle telling them.

With tears pouring out, Hermione pushed Ron out of the way to get out of the house. She needed to escape from it all, from all the skeptical glances. Hermione fled to the Weasley's garden, where this whole mess began.

Hermione paused outside, in the garden, looking around, remembering when it all happened.

Flashback

_Hermione sat on the bench, next to Ron and her favorite flowers, lilies. Ron, playing with her hair, whispered into Hermione's ear softly._

"_You know I love you, right?" Hermione turned to face Ron and answered him with a soft kiss on the lips. As she pulled away, Ron refused to let her go and deepened the kiss._

"_Hermione?" Ron said between breaths. _

"_Yes?" Hermione pulled away, looking eye to eye with Ron._

"_Marry me." Hermione gasped. Marry Ron? Sure, Ron was nice, but Hermione didn't really consider their relationship that serious…more like a summer fling. But then again, this so called summer fling had been going on for about 3 years…_

_Ron awaited Hermione's answer, but she just sat there, eyes wide. He figured now would be a good time to whip out the engagement ring._

_As Ron drew the black box from his pocket, Hermione saw the look of hope on Ron's face. He really did love her…and Hermione was pretty happy at the moment being with Ron. Why not marry him? Even though she wasn't certain, Ron sure was. And Hermione didn't want to hurt Ron..._

"_Yes," Hermione responded unsurely before Ron had opened up the box. _

"_Really?" Ron's eyes lit up._

"_Yes Ron, I'll marry you."_

End Flashback

Hermione legs felt weak as tears continued to pour out. She felt a drop of rain on her cheek and realized it just started to rain. It was like the sky felt her pain, crying down to the world.

Hermione's legs gave out and she collapsed to the ground. Her bushy hair fell flat as the rain began to downpour and Ginny's once-fancy dress was ruined, completely soaked and covered in mud.

"Hermione…" a familiar voice from behind tried to sooth her.

"Go away Ron. I'm not coming back."

"Hermione, you're making a mistake. We're meant to be together."

"The only mistake I ever made was having a relationship with you," Hermione replied unfeelingly.

"How can you say that?" Ron turned red, and began to overflow with anger once more. "After all the times we spent, you end it and your saying YOU WASTED YOUR TIME?!?"

Hermione didn't know what came over her then. Suddenly, the tears stopped. She felt no more sadness towards the subject. Hermione only felt anger. Anger to Ron.

"YES, I WASTED MY TIME WITH YOU!," Hermione fumed. "I LIED BEFORE, TRYING TO SPARE YOUR FEELINGS, BUT NOW I THINK YOU DESERVE TO KNOW THE TRUTH! I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT I WAS THINKING WHEN I FANCIED YOU!!! I DON'T KNOW WHY, BUT SOMETHING MADE ME THINK YOU WERE GOING TO BE THE PEFRECT BOYFRIEND! BOY, WAS I MISTAKEN! YOU ACTED LIKE YOU OWNED ME, NEVER LETTING ME DO WHAT I WANTED TO DO! I TURNED DOWN SO MANY WONDERFUL OPPERTUNTIES IN MY LIFE JUST BECAUSE YOU TOLD ME I COULDN'T DO IT!"

"All of that was for your good!," Ron argued.

"That's a lie! I missed out of so many things ALL BECAUSE OF YOU! I swear Ron, this is the best choice I've made in my entire life!"

"OH, well then, what do you think you're going to do once I'm gone?!?" Ron stared at Hermione for an answer, but she was silent. Ron was content with the fact that he actually won.

"As a matter of fact," Hermione burst out, making Ron frown that he wasn't winning yet, "I'm accepting the job!"

"What job?"

"The one YOU made me turn down! I'm going to be a Professor at Hogwarts! AND, I'm going to get a new and BETTER boyfriend!"

"OH, and who are YOU going to find at Hogwarts? Dumbledore? Snape? A seventh year? Face it, I was your only chance of happiness! You're hopeless without me!"

"Our relationship was hopeless. At least now, I have a job that will take me somewhere in life. Besides, there are a lot of new teachers this year!"

"WHO?"

"Well, for one," Hermione started, "There's Malfoy."

"MALFOY?!?" Ron roared in laughter at the fact that Hermione would even think that Malfoy would hook up with her. "OH, you'll have a relationship FOR SURE!"

"ARE YOU SAYING HE WOULD NEVER BE WITH ME?!?!"

"Are you kidding me?!? He won't even touch you, let alone have a relationship with you!"

"I doubt he won't touch me."

"Oh, well yes, he MIGHT touch you when he dumps your body in the woods after he Avada Kedavra's you! NO, he'll hire someone to do his dirty work!"

"He touched me in seventh year!"

"Yeah, but was it on purpose?!? AND ANYTHING TO DO WITH TORCHERING YOU DOESN'T COUNT!"

"YES, it was on purpose! Or, maybe his lips touching mine WAS him just tripping into me…"

"YOU KISSED MALFOY SEVENTH YEAR?!?"

"Yeah, DRACO was pretty clumsy that year. He couldn't stop tripping into me!"

"WE WERE TOGETHER SEVENTH YEAR!"

"It was great being Head Girl, sharing a dorm with him…Oh, did you say something?"

"YOU CHEATED ON ME! YOU SLUT!" The words coming from Ron burned, but Hermione brushed them away like nothing happened.

"Yeah, but why do you care? I'm not your fiancée, I'm not your girlfriend, and I'm not your friend, either."

Ron decided that it would be a good time to storm off, leaving Hermione in the rain. But Hermione had other plans. She wasn't quite done with Ron yet. She could still think of two people, who recently lost their jobs due to a company mishap, that were taking up the very same job offer Hermione recieved.

"You know who else is going to be teaching at Hogwarts?" Ron, continued walking, trying to ignore Hermione. "Fred and George." Ron stopped dead in his tracks and pivoted around to Hermione.

"Don't you dare-"

"I've always had a thing for red heads…"

"THEY'RE MY BROTHERS!"

"Then you might want to warn them; I'm going to work at Hogwarts, I've made up my mind. And while I'm there, I'm going to do some damage. Damage to YOU."

Hermione grabbed her wand and apperated back to her flat before Ron or any other person at the party could stop to talk to her. Maybe tonight, Hermione would actually get to sleep without the constant nightmare interrupting.

**A/N Hey guys, 2 UPDATES IN ONE NIGHT! yeah, I'm on a roll! OK, so this really is the chapter I started out with and I just planned to make into a oneshot...oh well, at least I updated, right?**

**Well please PLEASE review! AND oh, _Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays!_**


	5. Seven's my Limit

* * *

Chapter 5- Seven's My Limit

* * *

Hermione woke up in the morning, and for the first time in months, no nightmares of Ron proposing had haunted her. Hermione didn't notice this though, and went on doing what she did pretty much every morning. 

Hermione went into the bathroom, which was hooked onto her bedroom by a door. Only half awake, Hermione put her hair up in a messy bun, just to get it out of her face. Hermione then left her bathroom for the kitchen and started making herself some breakfast.

Being to lazy to go back and get her wand, Hermione decided to just make eggs the muggle way. It was easy enough, anyways. She walked over to the refrigerator, taking out 2 eggs, which she struggled balancing in one hand. And that's when it hit her.

In one short moment, all the memories of last night dawned onto her. She was making breakfast for Ron. She dumped Ron last night. Ron would never come over for breakfast from Hermione again.

With this recent recollection of last night, Hermione didn't know if she wanted to rejoice or take a heaping gulp of whiskey. After a few seconds of thinking, Hermione decided on celebrating. This was only based on the facts that she owned no alcohol and no decent bar would be open, considering it was only a little after 8 AM.

To begin her celebration, Hermione threw Ron's portion of breakfast over her shoulders, as if to say that Ron was no longer her problem anymore. It dawned on Hermione as she heard a crack on the floor that it was an egg, meaning it wasn't exactly the best idea to throw it onto the floor. Hermione peered backwards, to the mess of egg spread out all over the tile floor.

Hermione mumbled a few foul words before she went back to her bedroom to retrieve her wand. As she made her way to her wand, the image of the broken egg began to haunt her mind.

'_That's what I did to Ron's heart...'_ Hermione thought as she picked up her wand and turned around to leave her room. _'I broke it into a million pieces…No, now's not the time to feel bad for him! Think of how much he deserved it after how he treated me!'_ As Hermione told herself this, there was a small voice in the back of her mind saying how all he ever did to her was out of love. And much to Hermione's dislike, the rest of her mind knew it was true.

Hermione returned to the mess, muttered an incantation, and her celebratory mess was cleaned up. Momentarily afterwards, she continued with making her breakfast, which she ate in silence, thinking about what was next on her celebration list. After swallowing the very last bite of her egg, Hermione decided the next thing to do on the list was to contact Dumbledore saying she wanted the job. After all, she had already turned him down, but she needed to get the job before it was taken.

At least, Hermione hoped it wasn't already taken. Hermione shuddered at just the thought of Ron being right, telling her she would be hopeless without him. Hermione quickly shook of the thought and fetched some parchment and a quill. Hermione began scribing a letter at her desk in her living room instantaneously.

_Dear Headmaster Dumbledore,_

_I understand that I turned down the job already and it's late notice, school starting in a few weeks and all, but I was wondering if there was still a job opening available to me. I've recently have had a few changes in my life and would be able to take a position there now. I would love to have the chance of working at Hogwarts._

_Thank you for your time,_

_Hermione Granger_

Hermione sighed as she watched the owl Harry had given her for Christmas last year fly away, heading towards Dumbledore. She wanted the owl to return instantaneously, but knew that it would take a good hour or more for it to arrive at Dumbledore's office, not to mention it had to come back to her.

"Curse the bloody wizarding world for not having email," Hermione muttered to herself before leaving the window frame she stood at for her couch. As she sat down, she then realized that her celebration had fell short, her not even knowing what in the world she could do next.

Hermione's eyes darted around the room, just waiting to find something to continue her celebration. It was then when Hermione thought of how it was no celebration by yourself…you need other people, friends and family to share it with.

'_But no one would want to celebrate with me on how I left the "love of my life"…'_ Hermione suddenly felt all alone, like nobody else walked upon the world.

'_Because nobody's here for me, not with my decision…About how I left Ron and now I am alone…'_ Hermione left an empty feeling in the pity of her stomach just thinking about Ron. That, or maybe it was just a side effect from Hermione's cooking.

Hermione sighed in her failed search of celebration, but then her eyes found something that had been untouched in her life for a while now.

A book.

It wasn't as if Hermione hadn't read a book in months because she didn't want to, she had just been too caught up. And plus, the War really did change her. Books just weren't as important as the used to be when she was in Hogwarts. Hermione remembered telling Ginny about how she thought they should not read books as much because they should be living their own lives, not get caught up in some book. You don't have forever to live your life.

As Hermione picked up the book and started reading from page one, she thought about how right about now, she pretty much didn't want to be living her life anyways.

Sure, most of her troubles might be over, but there were still some to come. There was the possibility of not becoming a professor and proving Ron wrong. There was still the fact that Hermione needed to actually find love, both to make herself happy and have Ron pay. Then, there were the heavy memories of breaking Ron's heart and how guilt was eating her way from her still trying the break it into more pieces.

Yes, Hermione indeed needed to leave her life now. At least a short break would be nice.

* * *

Hermione only wished that books had the same spell over her as they used to, making hours seem lie minutes while she read. Hermione found herself constantly checking the clock while she read now; from the time she started at 10:07 AM for every five minutes until 3:14 PM, when she heard a tapping noise on her window. 

Hermione looked up, finding her owl, Penny. Hermione practically threw aside her book, knowing what this meant. Dumbledore had replied, meaning her whole life was on the line. If he said yes, Hermione would be able to finally become a professor as she had wished, along with do some damage to Ron. If he said no though, Hermione wasn't sure what she would do.

Hermione jumped off her couch and opened her window for Penny. As she flew in, Penny dropped the letter, aiming for Hermione's hands. It's a wonder she actually caught it, being so anxious and nervous. Plus, she was a bit clumsy.

The moment that envelope reached Hermione's fingertips, she already had it torn open. Before unfolding the letter that she had taken out, Hermione took a deep breath.

'_Here goes nothing...' _Hermione thought as she opened the letter to read the news.

_Dear Miss Granger,_

_I am please to know how interested you are in working at Hogwarts. Alas, there are no current job openings available here at Hogwarts. I am sorry to say this, and I will inform you if anything comes up I hope that come next school year, a job opening will be waiting for you. _

_Sincerely,_

_Albus Dumbledore_

_Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry._

Hermione read back over the letter once and then once again. Much to her misfortune, her eyes hade nor mistaken her at all. There really were no openings at Hogwarts.

Hermione couldn't believe this. All the things she told Ron the night before, about how she would be better without him…All ruined by this letter. Ron had won.

Hermione then gulped at the next thought; how was she going to support herself now? She had no job, no money, and who knows if her friends would back her up this time. She was completely lost of what would happen of her life.

Hermione knew her life was falling apart, but frankly, she didn't want to think about it now. She wished a book could get her mind off this one, but she was afraid that it wouldn't, not this time. So Hermione thought of the next best idea.

Hermione glanced over at the clock again, forgetting what time it was after she received the letter.

'_3:21…'_ Hermione thought._ 'Good. It's not too early to go to s bar.' _Within a few seconds, Hermione apperated to a bar, with no intention of this drinking being a celebration.

* * *

"Hello miss," the bartender said as a young woman, possibly in her twenties, approached the bar. She cautiously sat down right in front of him. 

"Hello," she responded.

"My name's Ben," the bartender introduced himself. "And might I ask what your name is?"

"Hermione," the girl said solemnly. "Hermione Granger."

"And what's a fine lady like you doing in a bar like this?"

"Forgetting." Ben questionably looked at her, but decided not to ask. It might be best for his being if he didn't go into it. Ben just moved on to getting her order.

"And what would you like today?"

"Oh, I'd like to start off with a fire whiskey," Hermione told Ben. He nodded and turned around before she added, "Cut me off at seven."

Ben turned back around wide-eyed at Hermione.

"_Seven_?" Ben repeated. Hermione nodded. "Miss, I don't think you realize how strong a fire whiskey even is!"

"I know how much fire whiskey I can handle, thank you very much." That was a lie. Hermione had never even had a sip of fire whiskey in her life. She had never even been to a bar, either. She wasn't really the drinking type of girl…but she could always start. All Hermione knew was that she wanted to do some forgetting and that would get her there.

"I'm sorry, but I'm afraid I can't let you-" Ben stared arguing, but was interrupted by Hermione.

"Seven's my limit," Hermione said as an order.

"Miss-"

"Fine." Hermione placed down money on the counter and much to Ben's surprise, it was a lot!

"I'm willing to pay you double if you cut me off at seven," Hermione told Ben. This probably wasn't a very good idea for Hermione, considering she had no job or support, but she didn't care at the moment.

Ben looked at the money. It was so tempting! Ben was in need of extra money…buying the engagement ring for his girlfriend and all…

"Seven it is," Ben said, wondering if he did the right thing. A few seconds later, Ben had a mug of fire whiskey in front of Hermione.

Hermione inspected the mug, holding the drink up. She leaned in and tried to casually sniff it, but then noticeably gagged. How are you supposed to drink this? The smell alone was just unbearable to Hermione! But, Hermione decided she might as well try it…

Slowly, Hermione brought the mug of fire whiskey to her lips, feeling the chilled mug. She hesitated to drink, but then braved it up and took a gulp.

The fire whiskey burned as it traveled down Hermione's throat. She slammed down the mug and took in a few deep breaths. What it supposed to feel like that? Hermione was just glad Ben was busy catering to another costumer at the time…

After a few seconds, Hermione somehow began to feel...different. It was like a small part of all the stress in her life just slipped away from her body.

'_Did this do that?'_ Hermione wondered, staring at the mug she now help up. She just shrugged if off thinking that if one sip already made her feel better, then imagine what seven mugs could do! It was like a new form of magic or something! Wanting to experience the magic's outcome again, Hermione slowly took another sip, feeling the burn once more.

'_If that's what I need to do to feel better for once, then so be it.'_

_A/N---_

_REVIEW_

_i command you! _

_WELL, i hope u liked! ill b updating ASAP, maybe this weekend!_


End file.
